


Christmas Presents

by Destielixer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midgard. Its Christmas and two young gods, Thor and Loki, explore the wonders of a Christmas on Earth and just what a present means when you share it with the one you love. A sweet, short little drabble for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. Ideas are mine. This is purely fanmade for the enjoyment of the fans.

“Come on Loki don’t you want to see how Midgardians celebrate their Christmas?” Thor asked, he was in Loki’s chambers, watching as the younger brother put away his books. “You read about it don’t you why don’t you go down and see it for yourself? It’ll be fun!” Thor said, following Loki around the room.

“No. Which part of no do you not understand? I am busy learning new spells. I don’t need to go down to Midgard to witness some stupid festive thing,” Loki said, turning his back to Thor. It was strange that Thor wanted so badly to go to Midgard, almost so strange that it nagged at Loki to want to follow him.

“Please? Just for awhile, we can ask Heimdall to bring us back if you get bored or tired or cold.”

Loki furrowed his brows, “Frost giant remember?” he said with a little resentment that Thor had so quickly forgotten his true parentage, or maybe it was because he didn’t really mind, regardless Loki asked, “Why are you so desperate to go to Midgard for Christmas?”

Thor shrugged at that, “Just thought maybe you’d be bored of your studying and all and you’d accompany me. I guess I was wrong, I’ll be going now then, maybe I should take Lady Sif with me,” he said, knowing this always got to Loki, always made him jealous.

The trickster growled, slotting the book back into its place on the shelf, he couldn’t help this jealousy in him, Thor was his brother, his and his alone. “I’m coming along. But just for awhile If I don’t like it, we’re coming back you hear?” he says, keeping his voice in check as he grabs his coat from the rack and follows Thor out onto the Bifrost bridge and onto the observatory where Heimdall is.

“Good eve god of thunder and god of mischief,” Heimdall greets them.

“Good eve,” Thor says, followed by a nod from Loki, “Would you kindly take us to Midgard? They are celebrating the eve of Christmas as we speak.”

“Christmas, I never knew you to be one to care for festivities, Thor. And you even more so Loki,” Heimdall said.

“Thor is just going through one of his many weird fascinations with Midgard. I’m just accompanying him,” Loki said.

“Loki got jealous just because I might have thought of bringing Lady Sif with me,” Thor offered seeing the younger brother scowl at him.

Heimdall shook his head, seeing the banter between the two young gods. “Midgard it is then,” he said, setting his sword into the dial, the bridge to Midgard opening. “Be safe,” he warned them before watching as the two stepped through the portal being transported to Midgard.

-

They landed in soft snow, Loki atop Thor, their breaths coming out in mists as they breathed. The trickster rolled over off Thor lying beside his brother in the snow, they looked up into the sky.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Thor asked as they lay there, side by side.

“Clearly you haven’t seen how bad the snow can get,” Loki murmured but he continued to lie there in the snow beside Thor.

“Ever heard of snow angels?” Thor asked.

“Obviously. Race you!” Loki challenged his brother, smiling as he began to move his arms and legs, forming a snow angel before he stood to survey it beside Thor. “I’d say yours looks like a big monster angel,” he commented.

“Your angel would be too small to fight in a war. But I think it looks beautiful,” Thor said, putting an arm around the younger brother and pulling him close as he pressed his lips to the crown of his head.

“Stop that Thor. You and your nonsense talk,” Loki said, blushing as he headed off in the direction of the light from the festival below, Thor quickly following behind.

-

They reached the little town, houses were lit with the warm glow of fire places and families were sharing dinner. On the streets, little children were running in the snow, their parents watching them from behind. Loki of course caught the occasional couple, holding hands, snuggling together. It made him sick to watch them but he wanted that with Thor. It was a surprise when Thor actually took his hand in his as they walked side by side.

Loki glanced at him, “What are you doing?” he asked, liking the warmth that Thor’s hand gave him.

“Holding your hand, is something wrong?”

“No…I just wasn’t expecting you to…do this sort of thing,” Loki murmured as they continued walking.

“I can be sweet when I want to Loki, you’re special to me and are you shy?” the thunderer asked the obvious seeing Loki’s flushed red cheeks.

“Shut up Thor. Shut up,” Loki said but he was smiling now.

As they headed further into the village, they found people crowding around the area and Loki gasped seeing a huge pond frozen over, people were already skating on it, and Loki smirked, “This is going to be so much fun!” he cheered like an excited child as he made up some skates from nothing at all.

“Alright Thor we’re going to go ice-skating!” Loki said, sitting on the bench nearby and pulling on the ice skates and lacing them up.

“I don’t know how to…” Thor grumbled as he laced up his skates.

“Its easy, come on I’ll show you,” Loki said, standing and eagerly dragging Thor over to the rink of ice. He took to the ice easily, making one round before he came back.

“Alright, here,” Loki said, taking both Thor’s hands as he led him on to the ice. “One legs in front of the other, just like walking,” Loki encouraged him, watching as his brother, slowly took to the ice, slipping once or twice but, he always caught him.

“Like this?” Thor asked as he finally got the hang of it after awhile, steadily making a round around the pond with Loki.

“Very good. Yes, that’s it. You did it,” Loki said, letting go of Thor’s hand now, smiling at his brothers success before he pulled ahead, “Now try to follow me!” he called back over his shoulder, watching Thor take a few steps on his own before he was off, after him.

“Loki! Get back here!” the thunderer said he was unsteady and he feared that he might fall, he paused by the railings, watching as his dark-haired brother gracefully circled the rink, jumping into the air and twirling around, he had never seen such acts of grace and beauty before, he watched seeming to hold his breath as Loki spun like a top, round and round before stopping and coming over to him.

“Well well looks like you gave up quickly?” he heard the younger tease, cheeks pink from exertion.

“You were too fast these sorts of thing aren’t for me, you know too graceful and what not.”

Loki laughed, the sound of it like music to Thor’s ears, “Alright alright something else then,” Loki said, pulling him out of the rink, they took off their skates which Loki magicked away.

“We’ve got about two hours or more till Christmas day, so what do you want to do?” Loki asked as they took to the streets again, this time Loki taking Thor’s hand as they walked.

“Alright we’ve got time so let’s go sleigh riding then!” Thor said seeing people carrying their sleds out into the snow, atop the snowy mountain. Loki nodded, this was something apart from ice skating that he would want to try out.

 

He teleported them to the top of the mountain, there they stood together, looking down at the town below. Lit by bright orange and yellow glows of the lights in the street and the houses that dotted the area, covered in snow it formed the most beautiful landscape as they stood there, the icy wind blowing through the night.  
   
“Never knew Midgard could be this beautiful,” Loki murmured, looking out at the scene down below.  
   
“Especially with you in it,” Thor whispered squeezing Loki’s hand in his.

 

They rented one of the sleds from the shack at the top of the mountain. Setting the sled at the start line,  they watched the Midgardians riding down the hillside, laughing and shouting.

 

“This looks like it’s going to be fun,” Thor said with a smirk before he grabbed Loki around the waist, carrying him into the sled as he sat behind him before pushing off down the snowy mountainside.   
   
Loki held fast to Thor’s arms around his waist, leaning into the other’s broad expanse of chest, laughing in exhilaration as they went down the slope together, the sled, gliding smoothly over the pure white powdery snow.  
   
"One more time," Loki said as he took Thor’s arm and the sled and then teleported them back to the top of the hill, starting all over again. The rush down the hill and Thor’s protective strong arms around him were two of the most memorable things for him and Loki wanted to keep living that moment.   
   
They played in the snow going up to the mountain and sliding down its side in a sled countless times before they got tired and made it into town square just about a quarter to midnight.  
   
It was beautiful, the town square, a gigantic towering Christmas tree stood there, magnificently lit by a thousand little bulbs of light, flashing reds blues greens and yellows at differing intervals, right at the top of the tree was a large bright silver star to top it off.  At the foot of the tree stood Christmas carolers, singing the joyous tunes of a Christmas carol that wafted through the wintry air in a soft sweet melody. All around people began to gather around to await the day of Christmas. Loki felt happy as he stood next to his brother in the throng of people.   
   
"Hey, Loki?" Thor murmured.   
   
"Hmm?"   
   
"What's that?" the thunderer said indicating a sprig of leaves overhead on the lamppost that they stood under.   
   
Loki looked up at it, a small little thing hallowed by the soft orange streetlight and nearly froze. Mistletoe. A kiss. He kept silent awhile debating if he should tell Thor or not before he said in a small voice, "That's mistletoe and...it’s said that if the couple is standing under it, they should...kiss...it’s a Midgardian thing," Loki said trying to brush it off like it was no big deal and that he wasn’t wishing for that to happen –which he was.   
   
Thor smirked, "Close your eyes Loki," he whispered.  
   
Loki's heart beat fast as he heard Thor’s voice, deep and yet so gentle, a whisper of a command that sent blood pounding in his ears and made him breathless at the thought of what was to come. As he closed his eyes, he felt Thor taking both his hands in his. The trickster then felt Thor leaning in and then warm lips capturing his in a soft passionate kiss that set his heart on fire.   
   
As they pulled away Loki moved to stand in the circle of Thor's arms. Nestling himself back into his brother, "Thor I think I know now why you wanted me to come so badly," he said, watching as more people gathered around them.   
   
"Not just that. I have something for you," Thor said, taking out a necklace that contained his Mjolnir and Loki’s horned helmet, Mjolnir's handle attached to the hollow of the helmet, holding it up. "A present from me to you, so that you'll always remember me with you," Thor whispers putting it on for Loki, closing the clasp of the necklace as the countdown began all around them.  
   
"Thor wait! I didn't get you anything! I didn’t know that you would…get me something,” Loki said panicking a little at the notion that he had he hadn’t bought a gift and felt bad for having Thor actually give him something that along with the determination of wanting to impress Thor.   
   
Just as the fireworks shot into the air, their vibrant colours bursting in the darkened black sky, signaling Christmas, Thor leaned in close to whisper in Loki's ear, “I don’t need any Christmas present from you as long as I have you. You're my Christmas present Loki and I want you to know that I love you.”  
   
Loki blushed, turning as he slid his arms around Thor’s waist, drawing his brother nearer as he stood on tiptoes, kissing Thor on the lips once more, "I love you Thor. I love you so much you mean a lot to me and I will never, ever hurt you."  


End file.
